


Tell Me It's A Lie

by Lovely_Destruction



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Destruction/pseuds/Lovely_Destruction
Summary: Elizabeth Keen makes a bad decision and those who love her pay the price. How well do they pick up the pieces? And how do they respond when the past comes back to haunt them.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Tell Me It's A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte is an OC who I've come to love, go easy on her please. Also, why can't Liz be bi. Cuz for this she is, and this is definitely an AU which scrambles canon times, but meh, who cares. It's my fic...  
> ANYWAY.. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.  
> <3

Liz and Charlotte had been going out for a year. Their relationship had started a few months after Charlotte joined the team. 

Almost a year later they were on a case, one of Red’s black listers was in town and they were staging an undercover operation. Red was supposed to meet them inside. But it would be dangerous, their agent would be going in blind. 

“You’re not doing it,” Charlotte says, adamantly shaking her head. “Why does it always have to be you? Send someone else.”

“I know Reddington best, it’s easier if I do it. We’ve done this before, Charlotte,” Liz replies. She takes Charlotte’s hands in hers. “Please, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

“If you go in there, Elizabeth, I’m going to be pissed,” Charlotte says, pulling her hands away. 

Liz nods and turns and Charlotte goes back into their tactical van at the edge of the location. 

“She’s done this before,” Ressler tries to add to help. “She really is the best for the job.”

Charlotte just glares at him, picking up a headset and putting it on to block out the others in the van. 

It’s quiet for a few minutes when she sees someone walking on the cameras. There’s a flash from the restaurant window and she sees what she really doesn’t want to. “They have a gun,” she says. It takes her a moment to recognize the person walking but she’s up from her seat faster than she can blink when she realizes who it is. She’s pulling the van door open just as the door to the restaurant is yanked open. 

“No,” she shouts. “Stop! What are you doing?!”

Ressler wraps an arm around her to keep her back. “She’s fine-“ he starts, cut off when the gun goes off twice. 

Liz’s form crumples before them and Charlotte screams, breaking free of his hold. 

“Agent down, move in. Go. Go. Go,” she vaguely hears as she runs for Liz. There’s movement around her but she’s focused on Liz.

She drops to her knees beside Liz, hands shaking as they press against the two bullet wounds riddled through her abdomen. 

“Stay awake, Lizzie,” Charlotte begs. “Open those pretty eyes for me.”

Liz coughs, blood bubbling to her lips as her unfocused eyes settle on Charlotte. “I’m sorry,” she chokes out. “I’m-“

Charlotte hushes her. “Don’t apologize, you’re going to be alright. Where’s the damn medic?!” She shouts over her shoulder. There’s too much blood oozing around her fingers, too much pooling in the hollow of Liz’s throat.

Ressler kneels across from Charlotte, meeting her wild eyes. “Medic’s on it’s way, two minutes out.”

“Dammit,” Charlotte hisses. “Help me put pressure on it.”

He takes over one of the wounds, Liz grunting as he presses down. “Sorry,” he says.

Liz grimaces, hand rising shakily, fingers touching against Charlotte’s cheek. Charlotte takes her hand, keeping it there, trying to hold back tears.

“I love you,” Liz wheezes. “I’m sorry.”

“I love you too,” Charlotte whispers, bending to kiss Liz’s temple.

Liz coughs, eyes fluttering. “Agnes…”

“We’ll be waiting for you once you’re better.”

Liz tears up then, shoulders shaking in a sob. “I should have listened,” Liz chokes out, even as Charlotte shakes her head.

“It’s okay,” Charlotte says, “save your energy, Lizzie.”

The medics show up, hustling Ressler and Charlotte away so they can get Liz stable.

“Come on, Lizzie,” Charlotte murmurs.

Ressler rests a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll drive us to the hospital.”

.

.

.

Charlotte’s been pacing the hospital waiting room since her and Ressler arrived. Ressler had been on the phone with agents still at the scene getting updates, but Charlotte can’t bring herself to pay attention.

A doctor steps into the room, looking at the two. “Are you here for Elizabeth Keen?”

Charlotte’s immediately beside the doctor nodding, her fingers playing with the chain necklace around her throat.

“Yes, I’m her partner, Charlotte Ross.”

“The wounds were extensive, she lost a lot of blood before she even reached the hospital. One of the bullets tore through her right atrium, the other clipped her lung,” the doctor says. 

“What are you saying?” Charlotte says, “How long until she recovers?”

The doctor hesitates.

Charlotte shakes her head, lip wobbling. “No,” she says. “No.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Keen did not make it off the operating table,” the doctor says.

Charlotte collapses into a waiting room chair, burying her head in her hands. She feels Ressler’s hand on her shoulder and looks up. He looks almost as distraught as she feels.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” the doctor says quietly before taking her leave.

The door opens again and Charlotte looks up sharply when she hears, “Where is Lizzie? Can I see her?”

Ressler glares at Reddington, but he doesn’t expect the violent movement from Charlotte. She’s up in a moment, storming across the waiting room and slaps him hard across the face.

“This is your fucking fault,” she hisses, shoving him backwards so he stumbles towards the door.

“Where is she?” Red asks again, looking at Ressler as he readjusts his suit jacket.

“She’s dead, you selfish bastard. She never made it off the table,” Charlotte snarls. “Why weren’t you at the restaurant? Where were you?”

Red eyes Charlotte, turning to Ressler once again. “What happened?”

“She was going in like you instructed, someone from inside shot her,” Ressler responds.

“Leave,” Charlotte interrupts, “get out. If you weren’t part of her life, she would be alive right now. Get out. You aren’t family, you were never her family. Get out.”

Red looks to Ressler, hoping he’ll intervene. “I’d listen to her,” Ressler says.

Red frowns and leaves and Charlotte crumples to the floor once more. This time, there are tears streaming down her face. “How am I going to tell Agnes her mother isn’t coming home,” she sobs out.

Ressler kneels beside her and wraps his arms around her. “You won’t be alone in this,” he says softly. “We’ll make sure she remembers her mom.”

.

.

.

“Ma?” Agnes’ voice finds Charlotte while she is leaning against their kitchen counter. “You okay?”

Charlotte hums, opening her arms for the now seventeen year old Agnes to step into. Agnes smiles, enveloped in Charlotte’s arms.

Charlotte no longer worked for the FBI, not since Liz’s death ten years ago. She had recently opened her own art gallery and spent much of her time with Agnes.

“I love you,” Charlotte says, pressing a kiss to Agnes’ temple before the girl pulls away.

“Love you too,” Agnes responds. “You sure everything is okay?”

Charlotte nods, rubbing Agnes’ shoulder. “Grab your stuff so we can get to your class. Ress is joining us for a late lunch after.”

Agnes beams. He has helped her raise Agnes after her mother’s death and he lived with them in their house. She loved him like a father. And as for Red, Charlotte refused to allow him any access to Agnes.

“If you want, you can drive to your lesson,” Charlotte adds.

Agnes’ grin widens. “Yes!” she hurries from the kitchen, swinging her bag over her shoulder and catching the keys Charlotte tosses to her. “Hurry so we’re not late.”

Charlotte chuckles, following after the excited girl.

…

After Agnes’ class, the two women meet Ressler outside their favourite restaurant.

“How was class, kiddo?” he asks, an arm wrapping around her shoulder and a kiss pressed to her temple.

“A good workout, for sure,” Agnes says. “I’m starved.”

Ressler and Charlotte share an amused look over Agnes’ head.

“Then let’s eat,” he replies.

Once finding their table, Ressler and Agnes begin conversing about how school and work are going. Out of habit, Charlotte’s gaze roams the other patrons. She supposes it was her training with the FBI that kept her alert but something felt off.

“Ma?”

Charlotte’s gaze snaps back to Agnes’ concerned face.

“She’s been off all day,” Agnes says quietly to Ressler.

“Everything is fine, Agnes,” Charlotte says, a little exasperated. 

Ressler gives her a look and Charlotte sighs, knowing there will definitely be a conversation later.

“I’m looking for someone to sell you to before I have to worry about you driving on your own,” Charlotte whispers, leaning her arms on the table with a wink.

Agnes rolls her eyes and Ressler chuckles.

Charlotte leans away chuckling as well but feels a shiver run up her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck standing. She glances around subtly and sees someone duck out of view of the window, hurrying out the door of the restaurant.

“I’ll be right back,” Charlotte says, focussed on the shadow leaving.

She hurries after the person out of the restaurant and sees them duck into the alley behind it. Charlotte’s quick to intercept, heading the opposite direction around the building. She hears shoes scuffing slowly against the cement and as they come around the corner, she throws her body into them, pinning them against the wall. The person struggles before Charlotte’s arm comes across their throat. The person stops and Charlotte freezes as she gets a good look at the person finally.

She jerks back. “Is this some joke?” The person, the woman, before her has blonde dyed hair but there is no mistaking those features and blue eyes before her.

“Charlotte,” the woman says.

Charlotte shakes her head. “I’m going crazy, or someone is toying with me. No,” she says, heading back towards the restaurant. “Stay away from my family, if you’re even real. Not today.”

The woman grabs Charlotte’s wrist, pulling her back around to face her. “It’s me, really.”

Charlotte laughs then and yanks her wrist back. “Elizabeth Keen died on an operating table ten years ago.”

The woman claiming to be Liz winces. “I had to go into hiding, Charlotte. It really is me.”

Charlotte feels an immense rage then. “Fuck you,” she snarls. “Don’t follow me and don’t come near my family again, or you will regret it.”

She leaves the woman standing there, shaking her head, she heads back into the restaurant.

When she sits, she sees their food was finally brought to the table.

“Looks good,” Charlotte says, picking up her fork. She rolls her eyes and offers a smile as the two with her share a look. “Everything is fine.”

Ressler chuckles and takes a bite of his burger. “So, we’re going driving after?”

Agnes lights up. “Yes!”

Ressler turns to Charlotte and raises a brow. “Should we tell her now?”

Agnes perks up. “Tell me what?”

Charlotte chuckles, taking a bite. She shrugs. “I don’t know, should we?”

“Um, yes please,” Agnes responds, looking between the two of them, a large smile on her features. “Ma?”

“It was your idea,” Charlotte says, gesturing to Ressler. “You can tell her.”

Ressler grins. “Alright.” He turns to Agnes. “We’ve decided that once you have taken your final test for your license, we are going to get you your first car.”

Agnes squeals, throwing her arms around Ressler. “Thank you! Thank you!” She comes around the table to do the same to Charlotte. “I love you guys so much. Thank you.”

Ressler and Charlotte laugh. “You’re welcome,” Charlotte says, “Now, it is exciting but we are going to have to talk about your insurance and gas and…”

“Let her have her excitement,” Ressler says, covering Charlotte’s hand where it rests on the table. She squeezes his hand, grateful he was here to help her with Agnes.

“I’ve got to go call, Vicky,” Agnes says, already up from the table.

Charlotte chuckles and shakes her head, though she’s a little worried with Agnes leaving without her.

While she’s distracted, Ressler pays, and he stands, gesturing for them to follow Agnes out.

As they are stepping from the restaurant he wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and kissing her temple. She sighs, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“She’s getting so big,” Charlotte whispers as they watch Agnes climb into the passenger side of Charlotte’s car, already on the phone with her best friend. “She looks so much like her.”

Ressler nods, arm tightening the slightest. “She does.”

“I wish we had more time,” Charlotte says, clearing her throat. “I wish..”

Ressler stops, turns her and pulls her into a hug, stroking her hair. “I know. Me too.”

Charlotte’s chest is tight as she squeezes him to her. “It’s been so long.”

“We’re doing a great job,” he says.

“Thank you for staying.”

He pulls back slightly and cups her cheek. “Thank you for letting me. I lost my partner too, but it’s better knowing Agnes is safe and loved.”

Charlotte smiles. She laughs softly and wipes under her eyes. “Stop making me cry,” she says. They both chuckle and glance at the car as Agnes knocks on the window.

“The princess calls,” Charlotte says. “You around this weekend for her show? I know you have a case..”

“I’ll be there,” he replies.

They part ways, Charlotte and Agnes head home to their small house on the outside of the city, Agnes chatting to her friend the whole way. When they pull up, Charlotte sees someone is standing on their porch. Someone she had wished she would never see again.

“Stay in the car,” Charlotte instructs, throwing the car into park and storming out into the driveway. Agnes looks a little worried, watching through the window.

His eyes are on the car as she approaches him. 

“Why are you here?” she asks, arms crossed. 

“Not going to bother asking how I found you,” he asks, a brow raised. He still doesn’t turn to her. 

Charlotte snorts. “I don’t care how you found me. I told you never to come around her again.”

“You need to come to the Post Office,” he says, finally looking at her.

Charlotte shakes her head. “No. I need you to leave.”

He pauses and Charlotte sighs as she hears the car door open and slam closed. She feels Agnes sidle up beside her, taking her hand and squeezing.

“I told you to stay in the car,” Charlotte murmurs. 

Agnes just shrugs. “Who are you?” Agnes asks, glaring slightly toward him, voice hard.

He holds out his hand but slowly retracts it when she ignores. “Raymond Reddington. But you can call me Red. You’ve grown a lot since the last time I saw you.”

“Don’t, Red,” Charlotte says.

He ignores her. “You look a lot like her, like your mother.” 

Agnes tenses, shoulders pulling up near her ears. Charlotte’s hand tightens around Agnes’. “Go inside, Agnes.”

Agnes pauses but nods, giving Red a wide berth as she heads inside.

“Why are you here, Red? And no mind games. Give me a straight answer.”

Red clears his throat. “It’s a lot easier to explain if you come with me.”

“I’m not telling you again, Red. Fuck off. Leave Agnes and I alone. You have no right to be talking to her, to either of us. Especially about Liz, not when you are the one responsible for her death.”

“I am truly sorry about that,” Red admits.

Charlotte’s taken aback for a moment. “You weren’t the one who had to tell your daughter that her mother was dead and was never coming home. You weren’t the one who had to stay strong for a seven year old who cried herself to sleep every night for six months, calling for her mother to come home. I want you gone. If you come back here again, I’ll shoot you myself.”

She pushes past him into the house, slamming the door closed behind her and locking it soundly. She knew if he really wanted, he would get past the lock, but she couldn’t bring it within herself to care. She leans back against the door.

She sobs then, dropping to the floor, a fist in her mouth to quiet her sounds. Today was too much, she just wanted it to be over.

“Ma?” Agnes says softly. Charlotte clears her throat, moving to stand but Agnes sits beside her, curling into her lap. “You’re sad because it’s been ten years today,” she says once she’s settled.

“Partly,” Charlotte whispers. “How are you feeling today?”

“I miss her, I always do.”

“I know, honey,” Charlotte says. She strokes Agnes’ hair. “I’ve tried to keep her around enough for you, for both of us.”

Agnes sniffles. “You’ve done your best.”

Charlotte pauses. “I need to run a few errands tonight, can you ask Vicky if you can stay the night?”

Agnes nods and says, “she already asked if I could. I’ll let her know.”

Charlotte kisses the top of Agnes’ head. “Alright, go get ready.”

.

.

.

Charlotte heads into the Post Office, calling Ressler in the elevator.

“ _ Hey, is everything okay _ ?” he asks when he answers.

Charlotte clears her throat. “You at the Post Office?”

“ _ Yes?” _

“I’m coming in. Is Red there?”

“ _ He is.” _

“Good, tell him I’m coming. Whatever he needs to say or explain, this is his last chance.”

When she arrives in the bullpen of the Post Office, she sees Cooper, Ressler and Red standing near their evidence boards.

They all turn as she walks up.

“Agent Ross,” Cooper says in greeting.

She smiles, shaking her head. “I haven’t been an agent in a long time, Cooper.”

He inclines his head with a nod and Ressler claps her on the back. “Why are you here?” he asks, confused. She had stated years before she would never step foot in this place again.

She shrugs. “Ask, Red.”

Red nods. “Ten years ago we heard about a movement against me, someone knew I was working with the FBI to turn in criminals. They wanted me stopped and were planning to use Elizabeth to get to me. So, instead, to get them off our trail we set up a sting operation to collect one of the blacklisters. He was one of ours and was supposed to miss her, and she would go into hiding until we brought the one who knew about our arrangement down. Elizabeth unfortunately was gunned down as a result of our guy realizing she was an agent,” Red begins.

Charlotte’s hands clench at her sides and Ressler wraps an arm around her shoulder. “Why are you bringing it up now?”

“Because,” he continues, “what you don’t know is that the threat to Lizzie’s life was greater than her not making it out of the hospital. Our Blacklister recruited dozens of others with the intention of using Elizabeth to get to me. They would not be stopped until she died. She would not be safe and neither would Agnes.”

“Get on with it, Red,” Ressler growls.

“Elizabeth is alive,” he says bluntly.

Ressler’s mouth drops open while Charlotte clenches her teeth. “Stop lying, you and whoever you sent to me who looked like her..”

Red looks puzzled. “I only just got word she’s back in town. The man who was trying to kill her was finally taken care of. She’s been on the run for the past ten years.”

“Keen is alive,” Ressler says, then he notices Cooper’s been awfully silent. “You knew?”

“Agent Keen’s survival was ‘need to know’ only,” Cooper says.

Charlotte is fuming, teeth clenching together. “You mean to tell me I didn’t deserve to know my girlfriend was alive,” she growls. 

“You are a good undercover agent, but you’re not that good,” Red says nonchalantly. “You think the surveillance team watching you wouldn’t have known if you weren’t distraught enough.”

“Charlotte, I told them not to tell you.”

Charlotte freezes, turning, Ressler’s arm still around her shoulders.

Liz stands there, hands in the pockets of her jeans. Her hair is the same dyed blonde it was at the restaurant. Her chin is tilted up, defiant, as she tries to hide the worry in her eyes.

“If you had known, you wouldn’t have moved on,” she says. “I didn’t know how long I would be gone.”

Charlotte laughs, turning away from Liz towards Ressler. “Am I seeing this? Am I hearing this right?”

He’s speechless, staring at Liz over Charlotte’s shoulder. “No, I’m definitely seeing it too,” he says finally.

Charlotte ducks from under Ressler’s arm, and starts walking away. “I can’t,” she says. “I can’t do this.”

She begins walking away, shaking her head. She needs to get out of here. Elizabeth was alive, she was standing in the same building as her. How was she going to tell Agnes? Should she even tell Agnes? Elizabeth didn’t want her to know. How could she go on knowing that Elizabeth was out there? What was she supposed to do with that information? She’s furious, and hurt, and wants to cry but also wants to punch something.

She collapses on a bench near the elevator burying her head in her hands. Mostly, she feels numb, a coldness spreading across her chest.

“Charlotte,” Ressler says.

He drops down beside her and her hands fall into her lap. He takes one of hers in his. 

“How are we going to tell Agnes?” he asks softly.

“Should we?” Charlotte replies, just as quiet. “She’s already been gone so long.”

He sighs and she turns to meet his eyes.

“She deserves to know that her mother is alive,” he says. “She’s almost an adult. She can handle the choice of whether to forgive her or not.”

“She shouldn’t have to,” Charlotte replies, teeth grinding together again.

There’s a pause. He doesn’t know what to say to that and neither does she.

Footsteps interrupt the contemplative silence. Charlotte doesn’t have to look up to know who is standing there.

“Ress, can I talk to Charlotte for a minute, alone,” Liz says.

He glances at Charlotte, and she squeezes his hand once, nodding. She catches Liz looking at their joined hands and the way he kisses her forehead as he stands and leaves them alone.

Liz stays standing, a couple feet away, giving Charlotte space.

Charlotte takes the time Liz gives her not talking to study her. She’s running her thumb over the scar on her wrist, head tilted so her blonde hair falls in front of her face. Charlotte watches as she bites her lip.

“She looks like you,” Charlotte says after a moment. “She always has, but now that she’s older I can really see it.”

Liz looks up quickly, tilting her head. “She does?” Her voice croaks a little and she glances away, wiping her cheek with a quick hand.

Charlotte stands and steps closer, lifting a hand. She hesitates as she watches Liz’s blue eyes flick between her own as she approaches. She assumes no one has gotten this close to Liz in ten years. She hopes at least.

She brushes her hand against Liz’s cheek. “Your dimples,” Charlotte murmurs, “Your eyes.” She clears her throat as Liz’s eyes flutter at her touch. She steps back and she sees the way Liz leans towards her slightly.

“You know, I never did,” Charlotte says, shrugging.

“Never did?” Liz questions, brow furrowed.

Charlotte licks her lips. “Move on.”

Liz frowns at that, shaking her head. “I never wanted you to..” she trails off and Charlotte chuckles, rubbing at the back of her neck.

“To be stuck on you? I was a little busy raising a wonderful little girl,” Charlotte replies.

Liz flinches slightly at that.

“I had help though. Ress was there for the both of us,” Charlotte replies.

Liz raises a brow. “You and Ress?”

Charlotte laughs then and Liz can’t help a small smile breaking onto her features. “God no. We are just two friends, raising a little girl. It gets a little complicated at parent-teacher interviews. She’s not so little anymore.”

Liz falls quiet, sighing. “I would like to see her,” she says softly. “If that’s okay with you?”

Charlotte hesitates, and Liz steps back.

“I’m sorry, I know you just found out,” Liz says, stumbling over her words. “It’s okay if you want to say no.”

Charlotte reaches out, finger curled under Liz’s chin to make their eyes meet. “Give me some time,” Charlotte says. “I have to figure out how to tell her.”

“I understand,” Liz says softly.

Charlotte takes a deep breath and removes her hand. “So,” she says in the pause. “Where have you been all these years?”

“Hiding,” Liz replies, clearing her throat. “Doing all I could to actually stay alive. Hoping one day I could come back to my family.”

“Anybody out there get to know you? Any form of you in the last ten years?”

“Not really,” Liz says with a flush.

Charlotte takes a breath. “It must have been lonely.”

“It was.”

Charlotte frowns and finally she gives Liz a break, reaching out for her. She pulls her forward into a hug, holding tight and buries her nose in Liz’s hair. She doesn’t smell the same, but she feels the same. Feels like she was meant to be in Charlotte’s arms.

Liz lets out a soft “oh” and tenses. It takes her a moment before she relaxes into Charlotte’s hold and when she does she lets out a quiet sob, clutching tight to Charlotte.

“I’ve missed you,” Charlotte whispers.

Liz sobs a little harder and Charlotte holds her tighter. “I missed you so much,” Liz whispers back.

.

.

.

“Agnes, honey,” Charlotte calls up the stairs. “Can you come down here for a moment?”

Sure enough, a few moments later, Agnes comes pounding down the stairs. “What’s up, ma?”

“Come sit and talk with me for a minute.”

Agnes’ brow furrows but she follows her mother to the kitchen where she sees Ressler sitting at the table. “What’s going on?”

“We need to talk,” Ressler says.

“Are you okay?” Agnes says, turning to Charlotte.

Charlotte nods. 

“Okay..” Agnes replies, sliding slowly into a seat across from Ressler. “The last time you sat me down like this you were telling me my mom was never coming home again. Who died?”

Ressler shakes his head, taking her hand. “No one died this time, Agnes.”

“Then it’s the car,” she says, frowning. “You guys changed your minds.”

Charlotte shakes her head. “No, no of course not.”

Agnes sighs, slouching. “Then what is it? Please just tell me.”

Charlotte and Ressler share a look. “We..” Charlotte pauses. She really doesn’t know how to do this without just ripping off the bandaid. “Today, Ress and I found out your mother is still alive.”

Agnes blinks, staring between the two of them.

“What?” she whispers, voice breaking a little. “Mom is alive?”

“I know this is a lot to process,” Ressler says.

Agnes is quiet, fingers twisting together where they rest on the table. “Can I..? Is she..?” She pauses, licking her lips. “Where is she right now?”

Charlotte takes Agnes’ hand. “She’s near.”

“I assume it had something to do with that man who was here earlier?” she asks. 

Charlotte can feel Ressler’s questioning eyes on her for a moment. “In a way, yes. It was easier for them to fake her death.”

Charlotte watches as Agnes’ teeth grind together, her jaw working. She can tell her daughter is trying not to get too emotional. “Ma, would you be mad if I wanted to see her?”

“Agnes,” Charlotte says softly, moving to the young girl’s side. She kneels by Agnes’ side and takes her hand. “I could never be mad at you for wanting to see her. She’s your mother. But, you are allowed to have mixed feelings on seeing her.” She reaches out to stroke Agnes’ hair. 

Agnes collapses into her arms and clears her throat. “Is she really alive? You saw her with your own eyes.”

Charlotte nods, breathing in her daughter’s familiar scent. “I did.”

Agnes squeezes Charlotte tighter. “I’d like to see her.”

“I’ll give her a call, if you are ready,” Ressler says softly.

Agnes nods, wiping under her eyes as she pulls away from Charlotte. “I’ve waited ten years to see my mother again. I always hoped this day would come.”

Charlotte smiles, though she is a little apprehensive. This new version of Elizabeth was a shadow of the old one. She was different. Granted, it had been ten years. Charlotte hoped Agnes wasn’t expecting too much from Liz, hoped it wouldn’t be too much for Liz herself. Being in hiding wasn’t an easy time, and could be very lonely.

“Red?” Ressler says into the phone. “Can I speak to Keen?”

Agnes tenses at that, hand squeezing around Charlotte’s.

“Hey,” Ressler says. “Are you ready?”

He glances at Charlotte where she’s still kneeling by Agnes’ side. 

“They are waiting outside.”

Charlotte sighs and stands, keeping her hand around Agnes’. 

“You ready, honey?”

Agnes nods, standing as well. “Never been more ready than now.”

“Go wait in the living room, I’ll bring her in.” Agnes nods again and heads into the living room while Charlotte and Ressler head to the door.

Opening it, Charlotte immediately hones in on Red. She shakes her head. “You are not welcome in my home, nor were you invited.”

“Come on, Charlotte, we’re all friends here,” he says.

She shakes her head again. “We are not. You can leave or wait out here but you are not allowed near my daughter.”

He goes to argue further but Liz’s hand on his arm stops him. Liz shakes her head. “Don’t ruin this for me,” she says softly.

He sighs, an irritated look flashing across his features but he acquiesce, nodding and heading back to his limo where Dembe waits.

“Call if you need me, Lizzie,” he says before getting in. The three left on the porch watch him drive away.

“Thank you for letting me see her,” Liz says softly to break the silence. She’s talking to Charlotte but glances at Ressler too to acknowledge his role in her daughter’s life.

Ressler shrugs and shares a look with Charlotte. “She wanted to see you.”

“Well, come inside. She’s waiting in the living room.”

Liz smiles, a quick flash of her dimple causes a ripple of butterflies to erupt in Charlotte’s chest. She follows Ressler and Charlotte into the house. She reaches out when they step inside, fingers brushing the frame of a picture on the front hall stand. It’s a picture of Charlotte, Ressler, and Agnes. The three are backstage at a dance competition. Agnes is about ten in the photo and beaming at the camera between the two of them.

“She still dances?”

Charlotte nods. “She does. She is really good and she enjoys it.”

She heads towards the living room and after a moment, Liz follows too. Ressler heads to the kitchen to give them some room.

Charlotte pauses right outside the room. “If you are planning on leaving again, for any reason,” she begins softly, not looking at Liz. “Please, don’t do this. I don’t know if I can pick up those pieces again if you are going to walk into her life just leave again.”

Liz’s hand slides into Charlotte’s, her warmth seeping into Charlotte’s back as she steps closer. “I don’t want to leave again. But, if you think she’d be better if I wasn’t back, I’ll leave.”

“None of us are better off without you,” Charlotte murmurs.

Liz squeezes her hand before letting it go, and Charlotte steps into the living room, Liz slightly behind her.

Agnes looks up with wide eyes, meeting Charlotte’s before her gaze drifts to the woman behind her. She’s quiet, throat bobbing as she swallows. Charlotte can feel Liz start to fidget behind her. 

“Hi,” Liz says softly.

“Mom,” Agnes says, voice stronger than Charlotte thought it would be. 

Liz hesitates. “I’m sorry,” she says finally.

“For what?” Agnes says, voice sharp. “For dying? For not dying? For being gone for ten years? For surviving that long from people who I can only assume were trying to kill you constantly? For leaving me an orphan? Leaving me with the best people who could have raised me? What is it exactly you are sorry for?”

Liz gapes and Charlotte doesn’t know whether to be proud or scold her furious daughter. “For everything, I guess,” she says after another moment.

“You know, you look familiar. The pictures ma has up have kept your face. But I don’t remember the last time you hugged me,” she whispers. “Before right now, I couldn’t remember the sound of your voice.”

Liz steps forward, and Charlotte lets her pass.

“They taught me how to shoot a gun, and said I should know just in case. They told me your job was dangerous, that bad things happened sometimes. I just remember a small hole growing when I looked around and you weren’t there. Ten birthdays, nine years of first days of school you weren’t around for. My first boyfriend. First time driving a car. First big win at competition.”

Liz kneels, a few steps in front of where Agnes is sitting on the couch, Agnes clutching a hand to the ring on a chain around her neck.

“Where were you, mom?” Agnes chokes out, hand flying to her mouth to cover her sob. “Why did you leave us here?”

Charlotte’s heart breaks a little as Agnes tries to hide her tears. She watches as Liz reaches out carefully and lays a hand on Agnes’ knee. She pauses. “When I woke up in the hospital, I was alone,” she says. “I was in pain, I was afraid, I didn’t know what was happening. Reddington came to me a week after I woke up and told me they faked my death. I couldn’t go home. My world was crashing down, and I was utterly alone.” She bites her lip, soothing it with her tongue and taking a deep breath. “I wanted to come home everyday when I was gone. You were on my mind everyday, everynight, every chance I had to breathe. I love you so much, Agnes. I just wanted you to be safe. I’m sorry it caused you so much pain.”

Agnes cries then, lunging forward to wrap her arms around Liz. The kneeling woman almost falls backwards, wincing, catching herself just in time to support Agnes’ weight.

“I’m sorry, baby,” she whispers into Agnes’ hair, stroking a comforting hand along her back. “I’m so sorry.”

Liz turns enough to catch Charlotte’s eyes. Charlotte gives a small smile, turning to wipe her own tears. She steps out to give them a few minutes to catch up. She leans against the wall outside the living room for a moment, before heading into the kitchen where Ressler is sitting with a coffee in front of him. She plops into the chair across from him as he looks up.

“How’s it going in there? Agnes alright?”

Charlotte nods, wrapping her arms around herself and sighing. “She’s a lot calmer than I thought she would be.”

He chuckles. “With her genes, and us raising her? The only thing she could possibly be is tough.”

Charlotte chuckles at that, shaking her head. “Poor girl.”

He takes her hand. “We did good, raised her right. Liz… she can only be proud of what we did.”

Charlotte watches him for a moment, at his still figure, his hands steady and the one not holding hers is clasped around his mug. His features are oddly still as well, almost too controlled.

“Stop that-”

“Stop it-” they say at the same time. There’s a pause and they both break into a titter of laughter.

Ressler’s features have broken into a grin, Charlotte rolling her eyes. “Stop profiling me,” Ressler continues.

She grins. “Then stop trying to hide your feelings. You’re allowed to have feelings about her being back. You can be sad, or mad, or maybe you truly feel nothing at all. That’s okay too. Because it’s her, and it’s everything about her, and I get it.”

He shrugs, chuckling. “Since you found out, you haven’t said her name,” he says.

She shoots him a look, brow furrowed. “Since when were you a profiler?”

“I don’t have to be a profiler to notice that the name you probably say the most beside Agnes’, hasn’t been said since you found out. I assume you have a reason, you always do,” he replies.

She gives him another look. “Don’t try to turn this around on me.”

He holds up his hands, smirking. “I’m just saying we all are a little shocked about Keen,” he says. “I just don’t want to feel like my reaction would influence Agnes on how to feel about Liz.”

Charlotte sighs. “Well, that’s something we have in common.” She pauses, wondering if she should share what’s on her mind. She decided she should, they were co-parents after all, they had looked out for Agnes all these years, loving her like their own. They had gone through a lot together. “I know it’s silly, but what if I say her name and she doesn’t respond. Is she really our Liz?”

He sighs, dragging a hand down his face. “We’ll have to see.”

Charlotte and Ressler sit in silence for a little while, enjoying the calm the other brings before they hear movement in the hall. It’s not long before Agnes is leading Liz into the kitchen.

She holds up her phone. “Vicky is here, I forgot to let her know I wouldn’t be able to come after all,” Agnes says.

Charlotte and Liz both shake their heads. “No,” Charlotte says. “You should still go. Give your mom some time to settle back into things. You can use some space to wrap your head around this.”

Agnes looks a little relieved and she nods. “I’ll go get ready,” she replies. She turns to Liz, hugging her quickly and heading upstairs to her room.

Liz looks after her, sighing quietly.

“Come sit, Keen,” Ressler says, pointedly meeting Charlotte’s eyes when Liz immediately follows his instruction. “Are you hungry?”

She shakes her head no, fingers clasping together.

Charlotte rolls her eyes and pushes away from the table. “Don’t do that, I bet you haven’t eaten all day.” She heads to the fridge to grab leftovers from the previous night. She heats them up as silence falls over the kitchen and hands them to Liz when it’s done. “Eat up.”

Liz chuckles but takes the food, starting to eat. Agnes comes pounding back down the stairs and comes to say goodbye, kissing Charlotte on the cheek, wrapping an arm around Ressler and kissing his cheek too, and she goes to do the same to Liz, but hesitates. She wraps her arms around Liz. “When I get home tomorrow, we’ll sit down as a family to discuss what this means.”

Charlotte raises a brow, crossing her arms as Ressler chuckles. “Oh, will we now.”

Agnes grins. “Yes, ma.” She turns to leave but pauses, hands flying up to fiddle around her throat, pulling on the necklace there until it’s unclasped. She slides the ring off it, and holds it out for Liz. “This is yours,” she says, “I was just holding onto it for you.”

Charlotte gapes as Agnes winks at her and prances out of the house. She shakes her head as Liz looks at the ring a little puzzled.

“Did she really just do that?” Ressler asks with a sigh.

“I don’t recognize this,” Liz says, holding the small diamond ring up to look at it. “Did you give it to her from my jewelry?”

Charlotte shakes her head. “I gave that to her on her sixteenth birthday. It’s the ring I was going to propose with,” she says softly.

Liz’s eyes widen and she looks at the ring, eyes tearing up, bottom lip trembling. “Really?”

Charlotte clears her throat, nodding and stands. “Finish eating and if you’d like to stay the night I can show you where you are sleeping.”

Liz looks at her again. “You’d let me stay?” She watches Charlotte flinch slightly at the questions and Ressler takes Charlotte’s hand.

“Of course we would let you stay,” Ressler says, looking at Liz. “Where were you planning on staying?”

Liz looks at her plate of food. “I don’t know. Red offered me his place to crash,” she replies.

“You can hardly stay there forever,” Ressler replies.

Charlotte stands, shaking her head. She scoffs and leans against the counter, putting some distance between herself and Liz.

Liz meets her eyes, chin tilting up, swallowing roughly. She’s waiting for the breaking point, for Charlotte to kick her out, say something aggressive.

“Red is not welcome in my house,” Charlotte says, “But I would never turn you away. If you want to be here for Agnes, if you want to be close to her, it is an easy enough decision.”

“I want to be here for her,” Liz says, nodding.

“Then it’s settled, you are staying.”

Liz smiles softly, biting her lip and looking down at her lap. Her fingers close into a fist around the ring in her hand before relaxing and holding it out for Charlotte.

“It was for you,” she replies to the offer for it back. “If Agnes doesn’t want to hold onto it anymore you can have it.”

Ressler looks between the two. “I think you two need to talk,” he says. “Really talk.” He stands and leans in to whisper in Charlotte’s ear, “Say her name.”

Charlotte takes a deep breath as he leaves the room and heads upstairs, squeezing Liz’s shoulder as he passes her.

Liz is looking down still, fidgeting the ring between her fingers. She takes a slow bite of her food. Charlotte thinks about the last time she shared a meal with Liz. They were eating and laughing and joking around, both of them with Agnes in between them. It was fun, just eating pizza, dessert sundaes after. There was a tickle fight, Agnes and Charlotte ganging up on Liz until the woman conceded.

Now, she was standing across the kitchen from a stranger, a stranger wearing a familiar face. She wipes at her eyes, the memory bringing tears to them.

“Lizzie?” Charlotte whispers. Liz looks up immediately, eyes wide. Charlotte gives a watery laugh and steps forward. She pulls Liz up by the arm. She’s still two inches taller than Liz and she tilts the other woman’s face up. “I really want to kiss you.”

Liz stares at her, speechless, until she nods. Her voice croaks as she answers, “then do it.”

Charlotte doesn’t need any more invitation, leaning down to slant her lips over Liz’s. Liz melts into her arms, fingers taking hold against the lapels of her jacket to keep her close.

Charlotte pulls away, breathing hard, and Liz rests her head against Charlotte’s shoulder, chuckling.

“I’ve waited ten years to do that again,” Liz says, voice muffled.

Charlotte exhales out a shaking breath, blinking away tears. Her bottom lip trembles. “Lizzie,” she says.

Liz looks up at her, brow furrowing when she sees the tears. “Hey, hey, my love, what’s wrong?”

“I just,” Charlotte pauses, studying the slope of Liz’s nose, the curl of her lashes, the rosy hue on her cheeks. “I just missed you so much.”

Liz smiles, pressing a kiss to Charlotte’s cheek. “I missed you too.”

Charlotte pauses and then slowly a grin spreads her lips. She stoops a little, hands dropping to the backs of Liz’s thighs, and she lifts her up. Liz gasps, but giggles as Charlotte carries her towards the living room.

Charlotte lays Liz back on the couch, hovering over her. She pauses, just watching Liz for a moment. She smiles, softly brushing blonde hair from Liz’s face, fingers lingering at Liz’s cheek. Liz’s lashes flutter and she smiles up at Charlotte.

“God,” Charlotte murmurs, leaning down to kiss the corner of Liz’s mouth. “You are just as beautiful as I remember. Even more so, I think.”

Liz chuckles, drawing Charlotte’s mouth to hers.

“Oh, God,” Ressler’s voice rings from the doorway. Charlotte glances over her shoulder then back at Liz under her and bursts out laughing, sitting up. Liz sits up as well and wraps an arm around Charlotte’s, chuckling at Ressler who is covering his eyes.

“We’re decent,” Charlotte says.

He moves his hand, raising a brow and moves into the living room. “You know, when I said to talk, I meant actually talk.”

Charlotte chuckles again, leaning back against the couch, and Liz tucks herself against Charlotte’s side. “We have all the time in the world to talk now. And we are going to make the best of it while we can.”


End file.
